


Star Struck Serum

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one Mr. Severus Snape, one Mr. Neville Longbottom, one meddling old fool, mix them with a potions classroom, and what do you get? A one shot with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Any direction you look at it (frontwards, backwards, or upside down) it’s slash and lots of it.
> 
> This is post-war. Dumbledore and Snape are alive. Don't ask me how, ask the plot bunnies. This was originally supposed to be about Remus and Severus. It was going to be the sequel to my story The Truth Comes Out (Which I will post on here eventually) however as I started writing it the story started to take a turn towards something else and begged to be about Severus and Neville. So that’s what it is. 
> 
> I have edited this from the original story on Ff.net and I have changed the name.

When the Headmaster asked Severus to privately tutor Neville Longbottom after Potter vanquished Voldemort, he couldn’t believe he agreed. Albus said Longbottom needed his help go pass Potions in his Newt exams and now that Severus didn’t have to pretend to be mean to him anymore the boy should do just fine. He had told Severus, “You won’t have anything to worry about, my boy.” Severus knew he couldn't argue with Albus; even if he really wanted to; and begrudgingly agreed to teach the Gryffindor.

In a way the older man had been correct. Neville did get better. He didn’t blow up nearly as many cauldrons now that Severus wasn't angrily looming over him and though Severus would never have admitted it to anyone, Neville was quite good at brewing potions. Over the past six months Neville had learned to brew almost as many potions as Severus could. Neville even brewed the Veritaserum better then Severus; something else he would not admit to anyone. However, there was something he had to worry about and that was Neville himself. Severus had to admit that he wasn’t the short, fat, little eleven year old boy that belonged in Hufflepuff anymore. Longbottom had proven his loyalty and bravery during the battle against Voldemort. Also Neville had grown a good two feet and was now a six foot handsome young man.

Severus always watched Neville prepare a potion and than berate himself just as he was doing right now. How could he have feelings for someone that was not only his student, but young enough to be his son? How could he fall for someone that he had treated so badly over the last seven and a half years? Was it is punishment for treating the young man horridly for 7 years?

Severus watched Neville carefully; he knew the boy wouldn’t have any trouble with the potion he was currently brewing. It was a weaker version of the Veritaserum and would only work for approximately twenty minutes, just long enough to run through the average person's system. Neville only had one more ingredient left when a certain meddling old fool joined them in the lab.

Severus groaned as the headmaster approached him. “What brings you down to the dungeons, Headmaster?” Severus sneered.

“Nothing much, just checking to see how Neville is doing,” Dumbledore said ignoring Severus’s tone of voice as he walked over to Neville’s work bench.

“I’m doing much better. Thank you for having Professor Snape help me, Headmaster," Neville responded politely.

“No trouble at all,” Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

“Um… Professor Snape?” Neville said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?”

“I don’t have the Root of Asphodel for the potion. May I have permission to enter your storage room?”

“Of course, go ahead.” As Neville swept by, Severus followed him with his eyes. Severus didn’t see Dumbledore wave his hand over Neville’s cauldron nor did he hear him mutter the incantation.

“Well my boy, I will be going. I hope that you come to see me later on," the Headmaster spoke as he exited the room. Snape turned toward the older wizard when he hear the Headmaster speak.

“That’s all you came here for? To see how Longbottom is doing?” Severus asked sceptically.

“Of course. I must keep track of my students’ progress," Severus highly doubted that was all Albus was there for, but decided not to push the matter if it got the old coot out of his dungeons faster. Dumbledore exited the room as Neville returned. After he added the Root of Asphodel to his potion The Gryffindor knew something was terribly wrong. It wasn’t the right colour and it was bubbling way too much.

“Um… P… Professor?” “Yes, Mr. Longbottom,” Snape spoke as he came up to the work table. “What did you-?” Before he got any more out the cauldron exploded, drenching both Neville and Severus.

“I’m so sorry sir. I don’t know what I did wrong. I made it exactly as I have before,” Neville tried to explain, but Snape wasn’t paying attention. He was more concerned with what the potion was doing to his body. Not for the first time since he started tutoring Neville, Snape was glad he wore long bulky robes. Severus tried to keep his mind off Neville because he needed to find out what had gone wrong.

He hadn’t done anything. Snape knew he hadn’t, because he had watched him the entire time. The only time he had taken his eyes off…

"Albus,” Snape sneered.

“What about the headmaster?” Neville finally stopped rambling; confused by Severus saying the Headmasters name.

“Mr. Longbottom, you did nothing wrong," Snape informed him as a kind of explanation, even if Neville still didn't understand what was going on.

“Of course I-" the Gryffindor tried to argue, but Snape interrupted.

"No, Albus made the potion do that," Snape sneered while still trying to ignore his body's reactions

"What could the headmaster have done?” Neville stared at his cauldron like it could answer him.

“He compromised the potion," the head of Slytherin explained.

“How do you know that? Did you see him do anything?" Severus watched Neville as he frowned at his cauldron. The young man still hadn't looked back at him.

“Because the only time I took my eyes off the potion is when you went to get the final ingredient. I watched you go get it," Snape informed him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

That got Neville to finally look at his Professor. “You watched me? You still don’t trust me do you Professor? You thought I would break something or blow something up didn’t you?” Neville accused.

“That’s not why I was watching you. I know you aren’t going to do anything to my storage room. It’s not because I can’t trust you, it’s because…" Severus trailed off as he realised what he was about to say.

"Because? There is no other reason is there? You don't trust me! Even after I have worked so hard to make you proud of me by learning all this crap you still can't trust me!" The normally quiet boy exploded.

"Watch your language, Mr. Longbottom," Snape exclaimed at Neville'a outburst. He didn't know what else to say.

"Why should I? It's not like you can still take house points!" He knew he should probably stop while he was able to still walk away, however for some reason he couldn't seem to shut himself up. "You still haven't given me a reason for watching me if it's not to make sure I don't screw something up."

"Because I can’t keep my eyes off of you or more specifically your arse!” Severus practically screamed at the younger man. Both their eyes widened in shock and Severus groaned when he realised what he'd said.

“R… really? How often have you looked at me like that?” Neville stammered.

“Every time you are here, during every potion you make,” Snape mumbled to the floor, unable to stop the response. He may have this annoying compulsion to answer Neville but that didn't mean he had to like it or look at him either.

Neville laughed nervously as he spoke, “you know every time I blew up one of my potions it was because I was watching you and not paying attention to my cauldron." Severus' head snapped up as Neville clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh god, I can’t believe I just told you that," Snape barely understood the muffled words, but the boy's confession mingled with his own embarrassing out burst made him believe he knew what the potion was. Although there were multiple potions that combined different basic potions with Veritaserum, this one was more than likely the Star Struck Serum. If Severus remembered correctly, the Star Struck Serum was just a potion that uninhibited peoples' emotions and a lust potion that was mixed with the version of Veritaserum that Neville had been brewing. The potion couldn’t make the people have feelings for one another. It only intensified the feelings that were already present and made people unfiltered when they spoke. You would normally make the three potions separately up until the final ingredient in each; Root of Asphodel; then mix the potions together after they had cooled, and finally add the Root of Asphodel. If this process wasn't followed precisely the whole potion exploded because of the heat.

“It’s the potion Mr. Longbottom." Snape decided it was best to ignore what either of them said while under the potion's influence. "Go to the infirmary. Tell Madam Pomfrey you were exposed to a potion called Star Struck Serum and she will be able to give you an antidote,” Severus commanded before turning his back to his student.

“What if-” Neville started, but Snape interrupted.

“Please Neville, just go before this gets worse and one of us says or does something that we might regret,” Snape pleaded with the boy without turning around.

"No, I don’t want to go,” Neville growled, and literally stomped his foot like a child having a tantrum. “I want to stay here. I’m sick of you pushing me away. Please Severus, let me stay,” Neville begged as he wrapped his arms around Snape from behind. “The potion didn’t do anything it hasn’t changed my feelings. Yeah, okay, maybe it made me blurt them out at the worst possible moment, but it definitely didn't make me have them in the first place. You did that all on your own.”

Snape closed his eyes and sighed, the boy really wasn’t as stupid as he had once thought. It was no use to argue with the younger man either. He turned around in the boy’s arms to face him. He knew that Neville was right. The potion could not make them feel anything. Mixed together the way they were all it did was intensify feelings already present, strip the person's inhibitions away and make them be truthful to those around them so they couldn't lie about the intensified feelings. Neville was only slightly shorter then Severus now. Sev noted he could easily wrap his arms around Neville’s shoulders and rest his chin on his head, but he restrained from doing so, afraid that it would scare Neville and push him away. Instead he placed his hands gently on Neville's shoulders.

“Why would you want to stay?” he asked as he attempted to push the boy away.

“Because I like you, and not as a student should like a teacher,” Neville said as he refused to release his teacher and tightened his grip to prevent Severus from pushing him away.

“What do you mean Mr. Longbottom?” “I mean I like you in the… I want to push you up against one of the walls in here and snog the hell out of you type of way," Neville explained.

“Really? Wait… what? No. you can’t? I’m too old. I’m your teacher. I’m…”

"Shut up and kiss me already,” Neville interrupted. Before Snape could protest, Neville snaked his arms up around the taller man’s neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Snape responded only a moment later by pulling Neville flush with his body. Neville gasped and pulled away from Severus’ mouth as he felt Severus' erection against his own. “Well, I guess I’m not the only one that feels this way," he smirked.

“No, you are not Mr. Long-" Snape's voice was filled with lust.

“Neville,” the boy interrupted.

“What?” The head of Slytherin asked confused.

“My name is Neville, Severus, and I think you should use it considering we’ve just shared a rather passionate kiss and I plan to do a hell of a lot more then that before the night is out. Before Snape could protest any further, Neville pulled him into another heated kiss as he started to unbutton the man’s robes. Neville trailed kisses along Sev’s jaw, neck and shoulder. Once he had a few buttons open he kissed the skin beneath Severus’s robes and continued trailing kisses down his chest as more buttons were undone. Neville pushed the black robes off his shoulders and tossed them out of the way. He took one of Sev’s hardened nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, making Severus moan. Neville kissed his way back up to Severus’ lips and pulled him into yet another intense kiss. Grinding there groins together, Neville spoke against his lover’s mouth. “This might be more comfortable in your rooms.”

Not even thinking Severus grabbed the boy’s arm gently and led him to the wall behind his desk, grabbing his wand as he passed. Severus tapped the wall lightly three times and said the password. Instantly, the wall changed into a wooden door and opened before them. The older man pulled the younger with him until they reached the bedroom.

Severus stood looking at Neville for a moment, and then asked, “Are you sure about this? You can leave now and-” Snape would never forgive himself if he forced someone against their will.

“Of course I’m sure, I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want to be with you right here, right now,” he walked over to the Potions Master and placed chaste kiss on his lips. Neville glided his hands down over Sev’s bare chest until he ended up at his waist band. Neville unclasped Sev’s blank dress pants and let them pool around his ankles before kneeling in front of the older man. Before he could kick them out of the way, Neville ran his fingertips lightly over his thighs making him shiver in anticipation and freeze.

“Neville… please...” Severus moaned.

“Please what Severus?” Neville asked with a smirk that probably belonged on Draco Malfoy’s face.

“Stop… teasing," Snape almost whined, but managed to make it sound like a growl instead. Neville responded by running his tongue along the underside of Snape’s erection and over the tip resulting in another moan from Severus. Neville smirked again and stood up, making Severus groan in disappointment.

Neville stood back and ran his eyes over the other’s body. Severus became very self-conscious as he felt Neville’s eye roam over him and decided that the boy had on way too many articles of clothing. Stepping out of his pants and up to him, Severus kissed Neville as he started to unbutton the boy’s robe. After the buttons were undone, he tossed the garment to the side and continued on to the buttons of his shirt and jeans. Once Neville stood before Snape equally as naked, Severus stepped back and let his own eyes roam over the Gryffindor.

“Like what you see, Severus?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” he said as he grabbed Neville’s waist and pulling him closer, both of them moaning in pleasure as their naked bodies came in contact at last. Severus attached his mouth to the boy’s neck, nibbling and sucking until he left a mark and then he continued on to Neville's shoulder blade where he continued the process again. Neville pushed gently on Severus's chest until he backed up and collapsed onto the bed behind him. The younger man climbed over Severus, laying himself between Severus’ legs. “What makes you think, I’m going to let you top?” As he rolled them over, Severus smirked down at the boy.

“The fact that I know how to make you beg,” Neville smirked for the second time that night, as he ran his finger from the base of Severus’ cock to the tip, along the same path is tongue had earlier making the older man purr with pleasure. At the same time, Neville was able to flip them back over so he was once again on top of Severus.

“Fine, I’ll give in if you can make me beg for it. If not you’re mine.” Snape captured Neville’s mouth, pleased because he knew there was only one man that could make him beg and he was long since dead.

“Oh, I’ll make you beg, I promise," Neville slowly and deliberately kissed his way from Severus’ mouth to his belly button. After carefully dipping his tongue in he acted like he would continue downward, but then changed his mind and started back up making Severus groan. Kissing his way back up to Snape's nipple, he gently ran his tongue around it carefully to insure he didn’t actually make contact until it was hard and then did the same to the other one. Severus trembled with excitement. He wanted Neville to stop teasing, but he wasn’t about to lose this bet. He wouldn’t beg, Snapes did not beg. After more kisses, licks, and nips to Sev’s neck and chest he finally made his way back down to his cock. Slowly, he licked every inch of it until Sev was moaning and squirming beneath him.

“Are you ready to give in yet?” Longbottom asked.

“Never,” was the only response Severus managed between pants.

“Never say Never Severus,” Neville told him as he took Severus' erection into his mouth for the first time. Severus arched towards the warm mouth around his cock, but Nev pushed his hips back down. The boy was bound and determined to make his professor beg and if that meant limiting the pleasure the man got, well that’s just what he would do. Severus knew he couldn’t take much more; he was close to coming when Neville pulled away. Snape felt liking crying; he couldn’t understand why the boy at stopped.

“Neville, please,” the brunette glanced up at Snape’s flushed face.

“Please what Severus?”

“Please don’t stop. I’m begging you, please make me come," Snape whimpered out.

Neville grinned, “As you wish.” Nev took his rock hard erection back into his mouth; unlike before, he didn’t hold Sev’s hips down and let the man thrust up into him mouth. When Severus came, he swallowed everything he had to offer. Before moving back up to kiss Sev, he whisper a spell Harry had taught him only a few days before. Severus purred as the spell took affect, lubricating and stretching him and reminded him why he enjoyed being topped, even if he did make his partners work for it. The Gryffindor decided he liked that sound.

“I think I won, so you’re mine.”

"Yes, I’m yours, now fuck me before I think about going and finding some one else to,” Severus smiled as he pulled Neville into a passionate kiss. Neville carefully and slowly slid into Severus. Finally the older man couldn’t take it any longer and wrapped his leg around the man in his arms which affectively pushed Neville completely into his arse

Although Snape had only come moments earlier, the boy knew they were both too close to coming. Their first time would be fast and hard, but neither of them was worried seems they had all night to be gentle. Neville pressed a hard kiss to The Slytherin's lips as thrust into the body beneath him. Severus coated both of their stomachs after a few thrusts. His muscles tightening as he came around Neville's already over stimulated cock make the younger man come.

When Neville’s senses came back to him he shifted slightly so they could lie more comfortably on their sides, after a few moments both men dozed off curled in each others embrace.

\---

At breakfast the following morning, Neville refused to let Severus sit by himself like he usually did during the holidays. Leaning down he whispered in Severus’ ear. “You are going to join me for breakfast, especially after last night.” Pulling Severus to his feet Neville dragged him over to the round table that replaced the four house tables and made him sit next to him.

“You owe me 20 galleons, my boy,” Albus spoke to Harry Potter, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry grumbled as he threw a tiny pouch at the Headmaster. Severus raised a single eyebrow at the exchange. “The Star Struck Serum stops working the second the two parties come in contact with each other. I told Albus you would know what the potion was and his cock-a-mammy scheme wouldn’t work. He bet me 20 galleons I was wrong. I lost, obviously,” Harry explained to the two men.

“Yeah, you did. Severus’s arse is just too good to pass up. Oh, and that spell you taught me worked quite nicely, thank you,” Neville grinned; Severus blushed a deep red and groaned at the younger man's words.

“Of course! I told you it would work. Draco loves it when I use it on him," Harry chuckled. Severus decided that was more information then he needed about his Godson's relationship with the boy wonder and was about to inform Potter as much when Minerva spoke.

“I’ll take that, Headmaster,” she said as she grabbed the money pouch Harry had tossed at him.

“Damn, I was sure Neville would bottom,” Albus swore as both men blushed a deep crimson this time.

“You just don’t know my boys the way I do, Headmaster,” Minnie grinned and winked at the two blushing men

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and if you have read it before on ff.net I hope you liked the changes.


End file.
